yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Buzzless
Buzzless is the twenty-fourth episode of the third season of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot During the vacation in Springfield, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were force to go for one week without drinking any Buzz Colas. The Perfect Dream/Yuna's idea Princess Yuna was dreaming about she was the ruler of the year by Buzz, But she was woke up by her big sister. Princess Solarna reminds her to get ready for her vacation to Springfield, Luna will take care of Skylands while watching Isamu, Yuna and her friends were getting ready. Meanwhile, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were excited to buy themselves some Buzz Colas. They like Regular Buzz Cola, Crystal Buzz Cola, Cherry Buzz Cola, Diet Buzz Cola, Buzz Cola with Lemons, Vanilla Buzz Cola, Buzz Cola with Oranges, Buzz Cola with Strawberries, Buzz Cola with Raspberries, Buzz Cola with Blue Raspberries, Buzz Cola with Watermelons, Buzz Cola with Peaches, Buzz Cola with Mangoes, Buzz Cola with Grapes, Buzz Cola with Green Apples, Buzz Cola with Pink Lemons, Buzz Cola with Pineapples and all kinds of new flavors in Springfield. But, Dipper, Mabel, Dagget and Norbert warn them not to take too much. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were not listening when their too excited to spend their vacation in Springfield. Soon, Yuna came up with an idea. Arriving the Kwik-E-Mart/Buying twelve of each flavors Later that day in Kwik-E-Mart, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake bought twelve of each flavors of Buzz Cola from Apu. It took a while, But they've paid for all the flavors. Meanwhile, Luna and Hiro took extra care of Yuna's palace while spending some time with Isamu. Luna takes care of Isamu, Hiro keeps Skylands in good hands and hooves. Who can drink the most Buzz Cola? Back in Springfield, Yuna, Snowdrop and Hooves found Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake sleeping on a pile of empty cans of Buzz Colas, It has something to do with a Buzz Cola drinking contest. Yuna use her magic to image this event. Then, Yuna had to carry on her plan. Buzz free week/Isamu's attentions Meanwhile, Luna was concerned about the responsibilities in Yuna's palace. Just then, Isamu kept crying for her parents. Luna comforts him by rocking him, Hiro took over the palace for his wife. Back in Springfield, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake tries to not think about Buzz Cola by not taking it for one week, But they couldn't stop thinking about it. So, Dipper, Mabel, Dagget and Norbert decided to help them out. Spending time with the Parents/Returning for Buzz Cola again at last In Skylands, Yuna and her friends came home. As they arrived in the palace, Yuna was glad her parents were keeping it in good hands. Back in Springfield, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake decided to spend some time with their parents. A week later, The Cake Twins gets the chance to drink more Buzz Cola. The episode ends with Yuna winks. Trivia *This episode is based off The Simpsons episode, "Duffless". Songs and Music Score # Transcript *Buzzless (Transcript) Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Episodes